I'm addicted to you
by Midami Uchiha of the sand
Summary: Moronic oneshotsong fic I made up. I was bored out of my life. I know it sucks. I aslo hate the main pairing because I hate those characters in which i do NOT own. Those main characters should go and die! SakuraxSasuke with slight SakuraxHidan. Don't ask.


A/N: I know that I hate Sakura but this just came to me so I had to right it. The songs are 'Unwanted' by Avril Lavigne; 'Addicted' and 'Hear Me' by Kelly Clarkson.

Sakura crept silently out of Tsunade's office. Why she was there you ask? Tsunade made Sakura do her paperwork because she was too lazy to do it. The real reason was that she thought that Sakura was doing something that had to do with criminals like Sasuke and the Akatsuki. The only reason that was thought was the fact that some people saw her kissing… the Jashin obsessed immortal Akatsuki member, Hidan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ha-ha) As soon as Tsunade was sure that Sakura had left, she called 5 ANBU into the room. She sent them to follow her to see what she is going to do. They followed her to a building painted black called 'Midnight's Music'. They henged themselves to look like normal people that wore black clothes because that was the color Sakura and the other people that walked in were wearing.

The building had one room that had no lights except the one spotlight that went over the stage in the back of the room. There were tables with two chairs for each table all over the room. In the corner of the dark building sat Sasuke, though on one realized it because Sakura is so 'smart' and the others don't care. The ANBU saw him but didn't care. They sat down at different tables that surrounded Sakura's.

After a few minutes she got up and started to walk to the stage. She popped a CD she had brought with her into the stereo in the back of the stage and hit play. She walked up to the microphone and waited for her cue to sing.

"_It's like you're a drug.  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down.  
It's like I'm stuck.  
It's like I'm running from you all the time._

And I know I let you have all the power.  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around.

It's like you're a leech,  
Sucking the life from me.  
It's like I can't breathe,  
Without you inside of me.

And I know I let you have all the power.  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time.

It's like I can't breathe.  
(It's like I can't breathe)  
It's like I can't see anything.  
Nothing but you.  
(It's like I can't breathe)  
I'm addicted to you.

_It's like I can't think,  
(It's like I'm not me)  
Without you interrupting me.  
In my thoughts,  
(In my thoughts)  
In my dreams,  
(In my dreams)  
You've taken over me.  
_

_It's like I'm not me,  
It's like I'm not me._

It's like I'm lost.  
It's like I'm giving up slowly.  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me.  
Leave me alone.

And I know these voices in my head are mine alone.  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now.

It's like I can't breathe.  
(It's like I can't breathe.)  
It's like I can't see anything.

Nothing but you.  
(It's like I can't breathe.)  
I'm addicted to you.  
It's like I can't think.  
(It's like I'm not me)  
Without you interrupting me.

In my thoughts,  
(In my thoughts)  
In my dreams,  
(In my dreams)  
You've taken over me.

It's like I'm not me.  
It's like I'm not me.

I'm hooked on you,  
I need a fix,  
I can take it.

_Just one more hit,  
I promise I can deal with it.  
I'll handle it, quit it,  
Just one more time,  
Then that's it.  
Just a little bit more to get me through this._

I'm hooked on you,  
I need a fix,  
I can take it,  
Just one more hit,  
I promise I can deal with it.  
I'll handle it, quit it,  
Just one more time,   
Then that's it,  
Just a little bit more to get me through this.

It's like I can't breathe.  
(It's like I can't breathe)  
It's like I can't see anything.  
Nothing but you.  
(It's like I can't breathe)  
I'm addicted to you.

It's like I can't think,  
(It's like I'm not me)  
Without you interrupting me.

In my thoughts,  
(In my thoughts)  
In my dreams,  
(In my dreams)  
You've taken over me.

It's like I'm not me.  
It's like I'm not me."

There were some claps but not many because many people that were there were emo (no offense to emos.) Emos don't clap. She changed the song and walked back to the mic.

"_Hear me  
Hear me_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Laaaaaaaa

_  
I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
_

_No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?_

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me"

More claps than last time. Then she did the same thing as before.

"_All I did was walk over  
Start it all off by shaking your hands   
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
Oh... yeah yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you_

[chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me   
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

(so unwanted)  
No, I just don't understand why  
you won't talk to me  
It hurts, I'm so unwanted for nothing  
Don't talk words against me  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

[chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had you're way

You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
Make me go away yeah yeah yeah

I tried to be long  
It didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
Its been so long  
I'll write this song   
If that's what it takes  
eeeh yeah yeah ehh yeah ehh ehh

[chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me   
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

Make me go away yeah yeah yeah yeah

Make me go awAAAAAYYYY' 

She silently walked out after that. The ANBU followed her but she didn't realize it because she's Sakura. And Sakura is really stupid.

She was headed home and she was looking down at her feet. She bumped into something- actually someone. As she looked up she started to cry. There was Sasuke…and he was glaring at her. The same glare he always gave her… before he turned her down… or when he said she was annoying and weak… or when he left her, on a cold, hard, stone bench at night.

"Sasuke, hear me out , please. Sasuke, I know I'm unwanted by you."

His eyes softened at one moment before going in for the 'kill'. Then he shocked her by kissing her. He knew she was singing about him all along. He came every night just to watch her sing and everyone else was too stupid to realize he was there… or they didn't care.

"Sakura, I'm addicted to you, too." Then he kissed her more passionately.

That moment was ruined by the five ANBU, who were the top five ANBU, started to laugh their asses off. They were Barney, Poe, Tinky Winkie, Lala, and Dipshit- I mean- Dipsy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not really… morons. They were obviously Midami, Kyori, Neko, Koneko, and Nyoko. (a newcomer OC based after my BEST friend, Winona. In your face Sammy. You've been replaced!!!!!!!) Too bad, so sad…oh well.

Hope you like it. Just a FYI, I made Barney curse me off once when I was on his show WHEN I WAS LIKE…FIVE. I don't like Barney. I jumped on his feet. And kicked him and punched him. I even bit him through his purple glove. He used every word under the sun AND moon. I also found out that Telly Tubbies is for 18 year olds in Japan. Side Note: 'Too bad, so sad…oh well.' Is my, the authoress', new catchphrase. 8 pages. NEW RECORD, DUDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
